Shuffle
by Draco de Laviathan
Summary: This sky, this black paper with diamonds scattered looking sky. Under this sky, through the fluttering lovely sound going around the air. We will found each other. 7 not-so-short drabbles again about fluttering hearts. Multiple Pairings. GO Timeline.


I hate you iPod. I hate you earphone. I hate you music.

I hate you Draco de Laviathan.

I REALLY REALLY HATE YOU DRACO DE LAVIATHAN

WHY ARE YOU MAKING A ONESHOT AGAIN

WHY COMPILATION OF DRABBLES AGAIN

WHY IS YOUR HEART FLUTTERING RIGHT NOW

WHY ARE YOU LOOKING AT THAT CUTE SENPAI—

* * *

The night was beautiful.

Shindou puts up his black colored earphone while he sits on the riverbank's cold grass.

He sighed. He just came out to find some air, but suddenly he felt a little lonely.

Probably he's missing a certain pinkette.

* * *

**Shuffle**

**7 not-so-short drabbles about fluttering hearts.**

**Inazuma Eleven GO! Belongs to Level-5**

**Multiple Pairings.**

**Warning : might be OOC, Shonen-Ai, typo and grammar mistakes, maybe a song-fic, etc. **

.

.

.

_This sky, this black paper with diamonds scattered looking sky. _

_Under this sky, through the fluttering lovely sound going around the air. _

_We will found each other._

* * *

**1****st**** Track**

_Hey, I just met you!_

* * *

Tsurugi sighed as he stared the text he just got on his phone. He was just going to sleep but a text suddenly appeared on his phone.

He didn't even know how to read it with all of those ….. emoticons.

"_Hi, Tsurugi! (w) What are you doing now? (OwO) I'm eating chocolate pudding now! \(*≧ω≦)__ﾉ_"

So what ife he eats chocolate pudding? Tsurugi thought to himself. He liked caramel much more.

"_Replying your text._"

Not long after he sent the text, a reply came.

"_I know that! :_"

Sweatdropping, Tsurugi went his fingers through the phone's buttons, going to reply the brunette's text.

Suddenly another text came in.

"_I'm glad I have Tsurugi's numbers! So I can talk to you all the time! (__̯͡__̯͡__) Can I call you next time? XD_"

A blush came to Tsurugi's face. He can't imagine Tenma calling him, with his cute voice, right at his ears.

But it wasn't a bad idea.

"_Sure._"

* * *

**2****nd**** Track**

_Because I can't sleep till you're next to me!_

* * *

It's 1 a.m. in the morning and Minamisawa can't get himself to sleep.

Only because of a simple crush on Kurama.

He can't stop thinking about the blue haired guy. It almost feels like Insomnia.

Suddenly a knock was heard from his room window. Shocked, he slowly opened the curtain and see's who's knocking the transparent glass.

"Dude, let me in,"

He sweatdropped at his sight, and opened his window, "Gosh, Kurama, you shocked me. You being my neighbor doesn't mean you can come in my room all the time you want,"

"I'm sorry," he looked at Minamisawa with puppy-eyes, "I can't sleep,"

Blushing at the sight, Minamisawa looked away, "Fine, fine! Come in,"

With the answer, Kurama happily jumped in the room.

A smile appeared at Minamisawa's face.

* * *

**3****rd**** Track **

_You make me feel like, la la la la la!_

* * *

Taiyou loved sleepovers.

Especially when it was Sata who decided to sleepover at his room.

It was the best night for him. Sata has been his crush for who has known how long it is. He was really excited when the boy had holiday and decided to have a sleepover with him.

They played games, watched some recorded soccer, and talked about things. They didn't really have anything to do know, since it was already too late in night to do games or anything that can disturbed other patients.

So they decided to listen to some music from his iPod.

They sat together at the edge of Taiyou's bed, hands almost touching, making the orange haired boy's heart beats faster.

"Hey, Taiyou,"

"Yeah?"

"You know, you sometimes make me feel like…...,"

"So you think…..,"

"Yeah, I think I like you,"

Then a soft pair of lips arrived on Sata's lips.

* * *

**4****th**** Track**

_dakishimetai kara, nihon ashi de aruku, hitori ja sabishii kara, kimi to ikisuru yo._

_Because I want to hold you, I walk on my two legs. Because I'm all lonely by myself, I'll breathe with you._

* * *

Ichino walked around the streets, shivered at the chilly night.

He felt a little lonely though, walking all by himself.

He always felt lonely actually. From the start, he was always a person that who can't really socialize good. He don't even think he have a bestfriend—

"Ichino? What are you doing here?"

Or maybe not.

"Oh, Aoyama. I just got home from my aunt's home, why?"

"Just wondering," Aoyama said as he got closer to Ichino, "Can I walk beside you?"

Ichino nodded, and Aoyama stepped forward, to match his steps with Ichino.

Their walk was silent. Ichino's heart was actually beating fast inside. He didn't really know why, but the thought of he is now walking side by side with Aoyama made him happy.

"Hey, Ichino," Ichino turned to his friend, "Can I….. hold your hand?"

A little shocked he is. But Ichino then finally smiled at him.

"Of course,"

* * *

**5****th**** Track**

_Narabi warau "Kore mo hanabi da ne." _

_Tsurare warau dakishimeta kyori de._

_By my side, you laugh "This is also a firework, isn't it?" _

_Infected by your smile, I laugh as well you're so close that I might reach out to hold you in my arms_

* * *

Kariya stared at the fireworks in awe.

He and Hikaru had some practice at the riverbanks just before, and now there they are, playing fireworks because both were a little too tired to walk their self to their home.

"This is a firework too, right?" Hikaru let out a pack of big stick of fireworks –the one that goes up to the skies—, and stared at Kariya. The teal haired boy nods, "Yes it is. Do you want to light it?"

Nodding, Hikaru took the lighter that he used to light up the fireworks before, "So how do you play it?"

"You stick it to the ground," said Kariya as he took one of the fireworks, and sticks it on the soccer field's ground, "You light it up, and fireworks will shot up to the sky!"

Hikaru listened to Kariya's explanation in awe, then he lights up the firework. Quickly, Kariya took Hikaru's hand and pulled them both to keep a distance from the firework.

Not long after the fire was lit, a bright colored firework shot up in the sky, making a loud sound, but also making a beautiful pattern in the sky.

"Pretty…," Hikaru said while smiling brightly. Kariya can't help to blush. Hikaru was too cute for him.

"Nee, Kariya-kun!" he suddenly turned to Kariya, "Thanks for playing fireworks with me!"

Kariya was glad that the bright light of the fireworks hides his blush.

"You're welcome,"

**6****th**** Track**

* * *

_Tooku tooku dokomademo tooku, kimi to futari te wo totte eien ni._

_With your hand in mine, we can go on forever and ever._

* * *

The bonfire was warm.

Hayami and Hamano decided to spend some time together at Hamano's backyard. Since they first gto together, they didn't really have the time for themselves, due to school and soccer practice.

Holding the other's hand tight, Hayami stared at the bonfire. He was glad Hamano was always there for him. He used to be a pessimist, like the world's going to end if there's just a bit that he had done wrong.

But with Hamano, he can felt everything was fine and he can do anything. Hamano was like a light that has shone at him.

Hayami knows there's a lot of kind of happiness in the world.

But for now, the happiness that came from his fast beating heart because of Hamano.

"Tsurumasa,"

Hayami turned his head to Hamano, "Yes?"

"You know that even everyone calls you a liar, I will always believe you, right?"

"Yeah, of course,"

"Would you….. do the same to me?"

Smiling, Hayami nodded at him.

"Even if everyone stops believes in you, I would always be with you, Kaiji. I will be always yours,"

* * *

**7****th**** Track**

_Itsumodoori no aruhi no koto, kimi wa totsuzen tachiagari itta._

_"Konya hoshi o mi ni yukou!"_

_On that ordinary day, you suddenly stood up and said, _

_"Let's go stargazing tonight!"_

* * *

Scrolling through his iPod, he lied down at the riverbank's cold grass. It was chilly, but soothing also.

He stared at the skies that was filled with stars now. It is summer now, and he can perfectly saw the summer triangle.

"Deneb, Altair, and Vega,"

A sudden voice went through his earphone startled him, making he shot up and turned his head to search the source of voice. He smiled when he knows the person.

"Hi, Shindou," Kirino smiled at him and sat beside him, "What are you doing?"

"Just getting some cold air and stargazing a bit," he smiled back.

Shindou's heart began to flutter when the pinkette decided to sit real close to him, there's probably just about one centimeter distance between them. Truth, Shindou had been crushing at his best friend since he first know him. He even entered Raimon because he entered the school.

And all this times, he would always tell Kirino when something is bugging him or such.

But there's one thing he never got the courage to tell.

So he thinks now is the perfect time. There was only the both of them at the place.

"Hey Kirino, you know that I will always tell you my secrets and my stories right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"There's actually one more story that I never had told you,"

"Really?" Kirino frowns a bit, "What is it about?"

"Promise me you won't laugh or think that I am weird,"

Kirino chuckled, "Have I ever Shindou? Of course I'll promise,"

Shindou took a deep breath and started to open his mouth,

"I love you,"

.

.

.

"…. You know what? I love you too,"

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**8****th**** Track. **

_INAZUMA SAKKA STYLE_

* * *

It was an exhausting day. The Raimon club team has just finished their training and they were just going to go home now.

Tsurugi has finished changing his clothes. He took a sip of a can of soda that he just got from Tenma. Now he is trying to find the brunette.

"Tenma, where are you?" he said while he wandered his eyes all over the field, "Don't you wanna go home?"

"I'm here, Tsurugi,"

The navy haired boy turned his back and spitted his drink, "TENMA WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING? !"

Tenma was putting his left leg on a soccer ball, wearing a pair of sunglasses, a purple colored tuxedo, but he still had his soccer shorts and shoes. In instance, he only changed his upper part of his clothes.

And he was bringing a horse with Shinsuke standing on its back, wearing the same outfit as Tenma.

"We're going to make a parody of PSY-san's song! INAZUMA SAKKA STYLE! Right, Shinsuke?"

"Ri-ri-rightttttt," Shinsuke sang, "I-I-Inazuma Sakka Styleee~,"

Tsurugi sweatdropped extremely, Is both of them in the same team with him?

"Nishiki-senpaiiiii! We're ready!" Tenma shouted towards to the soccer club, and an answer from the older guy was heard, "Coming!"

"Wait, wait!"

Suddenly Hikaru came while dragging Kariya. Both of them had the same outfit as Tenma and Shinsuke, "Don't forget about us!"

"I don't want to be part of this, Hikaru! Let me go now!" said Kariya while he struggled to get out of Hikaru's grasp.

"You're the one who suggest this, Kariya-kun! It would be a loss if you didn't participate!"

"But but but—,"

Tsurugi took a step backwards from the guys slowly and started to turn around, "I don't know them, I don't know them, I don't know them—,"

Suddenly Shindou came to him, "Hey Tsurugi, what are your friends doing—,"

"I DON'T KNOW THEM!"

And then Tsurugi ran, going out from the school, leaving Shindou confused.

* * *

**WHAT THE FCK HAS I JUST MADE AT THE END**

I know I know why am I making this kind of one-shot again, blame my iTunes for booming in sweet songs at my earphone, okay? Okay.

So the first words of each of the drabbles are song lyrics! XD (you know why the title is Shuffle now right?) Try to guess all of the songs and I will give you a present! I will write a fanfic about your favorite pairing or mayyyyyybe about your OC and your crush (maybe 8D)

You all know about the last one right? Right.

Okay I should write my assignment now.


End file.
